


powerful (with a little bit of tender)

by jaekyu



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Several references to how Big Thor Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu
Summary: Carol is very good at knowing what she wants; she has, however, never been very good at denying herself the things she wants.





	powerful (with a little bit of tender)

**Author's Note:**

> thor said “i like this one” to carol in the endgame trailer and i really decided that meant they needed to fuck, huh?
> 
> on the timeline that is the mcu this is post-defeating thanos victory sex. can y’all say SHAMELESS? 
> 
> (p.s. i love you t)

 

 

The least surprising part of this whole thing is that she kisses him first.

Carol’s never been one for coyness or shyness. And she’s never had the patience for the whole game of playing hard to get. Carol is an expert at knowing what she wants, at knowing that she she deserves certain pleasures, and that the shortest distance from point a to point b is a straight line.

Why fix it if isn’t broke?

All this to say: Carol wants to know if Thor knows how to kiss properly or not, and, even more so, she’s decided she deserves the answer.

 

 

+

 

 

Carol kisses him in the kitchen at the Avengers facility. She circles her palm around the back of Thor’s neck and pulls him down to slot their mouths together. He is strong enough that he could have kept her from doing it and she knows it. But he didn’t.

It’s late, everything dark around them. The darkness almost tricks them into thinking that that means privacy. There is no privacy here.

It doesn’t matter. No one finds them. The room hums around them and something hums between them, like static energy when it’s just starting up.

Carol half-smiles against Thor’s mouth and she thinks, _would you look at that_ , thinks, _turns out he is a good kisser_.

She likes that answer.

Sometimes answering one question just makes you think of more, turns out. Because now Carol has more questions, because now Carol wants more answers. She got questions about if Thor knows how to press with things like his tongue and his fingers in a way that counts. He’s so big all over, so Carol’s got question about that too. A question about if all over means _all over_.

Carol lifts her legs to wrap them around Thor’s waist. That’s another question she has. What comes after this?

It’s as if she’s done nothing at all, what with the ease Thor slides his hands to cup either of her thighs and hold her against him. Carol holds herself up with her legs crossed at the ankle but, honestly, that’s really just a courtesy, isn’t it? She could go dead weight in Thor's arms and he’d hold her just fine.

The thought lights a fire in Carol’s stomach and worsens the ache between her legs.

Maybe it’s a little wonton when she whines against his mouth and ruts a little against his abdomen. Life is too short for her to really care, Carol decides, and she’s also never been good at denying herself anything she wants when she wants it bad enough.

 

 

+

 

 

“This feels like a set up for a bad joke,” Carol says. She's sitting astride Thor’s lap. He had moved them to the couch after Carol had asked him because she wanted to grab him by the wrist and slide his hand below her pants and underwear. And while she knew, inherently, that he could hold her just fine with even one arm, she decided the angle would just be too awkward.

Now she’s trying to distract herself. She knows she’s already a mess between her legs and all she can think about is how hard and thick Thor feels underneath her. Because, _fuck_ , it’s one thing to see him and register his broadness and sturdiness and quite another to feel it, apparently.

And people act like the path of least resistance isn’t the one worth travelling.

“Y’know,” Carol continues, “like, a reformed Kree soldier and the God of Thunder walk into a bar.”

Thor blinks. “What?” He asks.

“Never mind,” Carol shakes her head. It’s not worth it to try and explain it to him. She wants to kiss him again instead.

Thor holds her hips when she does. Holds her hips and sucks on her bottom lip, presses his tongue into her mouth, manages to make Carol make a noise in the back of her throat. Funny, Carol thinks, that he knows what to do with a girl on his lap but can’t understand the setup for a joke. Turns out a lot of things about this whole situation are funny.

He’s hard against her thigh; has been since they moved to the couch. Has been since Carol decided she wanted to be on top, because she likes it that way, and had moved him how she wanted so she could sit in his lap. She grasps blindly for his wrist, still kissing him, messier and messier the longer they go without stop to breathe properly, and then she’s pushing his hand under the hem of her shirt.

She lets the warmth of skin of skin contact flood through her for a second; spreading to every corner of her from her spine outward. And then she’s pushing Thor’s hand down, and down, until his fingers are finding the wetness between her legs.

He barely touches her, just runs two fingers along the length of her wetness, and that’s what manages Carol to break away from his mouth to let out something halfway between a moan and a sigh. Protecting the very fate of the universe has made her a little high strung, who would have guessed. Now Carol feels pulled tight, like she might snap at any moment.

Thor moves with more purpose, then. He slides one finger into Carol, then a second, and when Carol starts to roll her hips just right his thumb presses against her clit. And, _damn_ , that’s something.

Carol rides Thor’s fingers with slow, methodical pivots of her hips. They aren’t kissing; Carol’s mouth is open and wet against Thor’s jaw, which is cut just like the rest of him. She’s gripping his hair, too, one hand fisted at the roughness of his hairline at the base of his neck, the other curled into the longer strands of hair at the crown of his head. She pulls, pulls and pulls, and Thor doesn’t move. He doesn’t move because he doesn’t want to, an opposite reaction to when Carol pulled him down to kiss her, and Carol finds the excitement of trying and trying to move him makes her even more wet.

Thor crooks his fingers inside of her just so and then, before Carol can really even process what’s happening, he is sliding his fingers out of her cunt. He circles them once, twice, with _just right_ and maybe _not enough_ pressure against Carol’s clit. Her thigh shakes. She groans, biting into his jaw to keep her volume low.

She’s so, so wet and so, so hot. Her shirt has to go. Once she grabs onto the hem and pulls it over her head, Carol is naked from the waist up. Lean with muscle and slick with sweat, whole chest blushed pink. She’s grabs onto Thor’s wrist against, pulling his hand out from her pants. She feels the emptiness once it’s gone, but then she’s replacing it by sliding the two fingers Thor had inside of her into her own mouth, dragging her tongue along the length of them.

He’s watching her do it, his face molded stone. Only his adam’s apple bobs in his throat, and there is sweat along his hairline, his chest moves so obviously with each inhale and exhale. Carol smirks around the fingers in her mouth, and then she pulls them out with a pop.

 

 

+

 

 

(Back during a lifetime Carol sometimes forgets how to remember, she brought someone home from a bar. He had undressed her; undone every button on her shirt and her pants with deliberate precision. He had slid her shirt off her arms, in a way where his palms dragged against her newly exposed skin, then he did the same with her jeans. Carol had just watched him, had sighed and rolled her shoulders when he cupped her through her panties. And then she had sat on the edge of her bed, spread her legs, and the guy from the bar had dropped to his knees, and with his face between her thighs looked into her eyes as he took his first taste of her.

The next time she remembers this, the next time she’s alone in her room in the Avengers facility, her own hand lazily between her own legs, remembering the stranger and the bar and the way she had felt with knelt at her feet, it won’t be a stranger at all. It will be Thor and it’ll be even better, with his broad shoulders the ones between her legs, and his big hands spreading her thighs, and his mouth on her cunt.

But first --)

 

 

+

 

 

Carol doesn’t manage to summon the patience to get Thor’s pants off.

He removes his own shirt. Because tells him, _take your shirt off_ , and then she tells him, _take my pants off_ and by the time her own pants are discarded she’s too desperate to get him inside of her to get Thor’s pants any further down then his knees.

And guess what? All over does mean _all over_. If Carol somehow managed to have the patience to get her mouth on Thor’s cock she’s not even sure how she would go about it. But that’s a thought for another time. Carol’s already positioning herself above Thor. He’s holding her by her inner thighs, rubbing slow circles with his thumb so close to where he’s about to be inside of her. She wonders if he’ll reach out to touch once he is, so he can feel her stretch around him in more ways than one.

Carol lets his cock slide against her wetness, once, twice. She wishes she could manage to make herself do it more. It's nice, she likes it, feeling the thickness of him, making him all wet with her. But it's not enough. Carol wants more. Carol wants it all. She bites into Thor’s shoulder as she lowers herself onto him, all thick and hot, and it’s at this moment that she realize she's not about to last very long. Not with the attention he paid to her earlier, not with how full of him she feels once she settles her weight against him.

And, well, that’s a little unfair, but Carol has always valued the shortest path from point a to point b.

Thor lets her breathe, a whole three beats, before he’s rolling his hips upwards and breaking Carol apart above him. She did the work when he had his fingers inside of her, so now Carol let’s Thor put in the effort. Lets him pull her towards him with one big arm around her waist. She would say pull her _closer_ if she wasn’t as close as she could possibly be. Lets him fuck up into her, slow. Then faster, faster still, until Carol can’t help but move against him, push herself down onto him, breathing hard and feeling so, _so_ good.

Thor makes her come when he fumbles three fingers against her clit. She’s too wet for him to really do anything, to find any purchase or apply any real pressure, but it doesn’t matter.

And, Carol would never say this out loud, because it sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but when she comes it feels like electricity is pulsing through her blood.

 

 

+

 

 

Carol wishes she had put _fuck the God of Thunder_ on her bucket list.

Oh well. Maybe she’ll put _fuck the God of Thunder twice_ on it instead.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Janelle Monae's "[Make Me Feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGRzz0oqgUE)"


End file.
